


"Agatha, it's me!"

by dollidai



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Icy is the new guy, Short One Shot, a lot of Iceberg headcanons ahead, first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollidai/pseuds/dollidai
Summary: Old friends reunite, not in an expected way.
Relationships: Dr. Iceberg & Dr. Rights
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	"Agatha, it's me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short as it was made to show some of my headcanons some months ago.

Iceberg sat down in one of the empty cafeteria benches, leaving his tray to cool. Crossing his fingers and resting his hand on the table, he looked at his food. They told him it was cold, but it was still *too warm* for his liking. Why did he still dislike it? He used to like the warmth before the-

"Are you not going to eat, new guy?" Someone in front of him said. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize there was someone near him. "It's still too warm" He said, and looked up to see a woman, probably around his age, that seemed *way* too familiar. Long and dark hair, hazel eyes. By the look of her face now, did she also recognize him?

"It's already colder than Gears' face-" "Still not cold enough for me, I'm not getting my lips even more burnt" He interrupted, and they both chuckled at the pun. He looked at her, breathed in and asked "Agatha?". Which she responded with a small hum. He looked through his pocket and took out a small, golden flower pin, showing it to her.

"Agatha, it's me, Ellis! Remember?"


End file.
